Elder Scrolls: Lodoss (Etrigan The Revanchist)
by Halfsprite
Summary: Etrigan is a Lodossian and the prophesied "Luminary/Revanchist" as foretold in the Elder Scroll "Epitaph of the Moon". He awakens the Lodossian android Melfina in the ancient city ruins of Lumina which is actually a gigantic spaceship which crashed landed in the toxic jungle of Illum 50 millenia before the 4th Era. He and Melfina save Nirn from the Daedric Prince Abeloth.


Etrigan Noctis Lunaris aka The Luminary/The Revanchist born 4E 456 Hes a young Druid "Manticore" from the village of Resembool w/in the Kingdom of Endiness who becomes a reluctant hero who ends the 7th Thule War and saves Lodoss from the Daedric Prince Abeloth as recorded in the Elder Scroll known as the "Epitaph of the Moon"; "In a distant era of Lodoss, a new hero shall arise & an old enemy shall reemerge, in triumph & eternal glory...or fall and ruin, the Daedric prince in league covets and plots...whether by design or fault shall give birth to a new era...be it eden or hell, if he should succeed all of Nirn shall surely be doomed... and should he fail shall be banished from this realm and Mundus freed from his grasp, the chosen gifted with the power of the moon shall set forth, bearing message from the divine...and shall determine the fates of all and illuminate the future, an ancient power in that forgotten land shall be rediscovered, laying dormant and shall bring forth either...salvation or...destruction...at the whim the of the wielder...the revelation of truth shall be revealed, ere the new dawn the forlorn vessel shall come alive anew, destinty in hand, her forsaken glory awoken yet shall not bring her children home...unless in they're hearts there it be and shall slumber in the depths forever more, bittersweet her broken promise."  
During his battles with the Thule Society he earned the epithet "Night Moon" amoung the Lodossian people and acquired the legendary ancient Lodossian sword Godslayer (Base Damage-34, Effect-releases blueish white energy blasts dealing 50 points of damaga. Weight-15 pounds, Base Value-50,000 Gammels, Upgrade material-Dragonite, Perk-Ancient Technology), it is a uniqely shaped sword an elongated triangle wider at the bottom and tapering the length of the blade, it's made from a blueish dark grey metal w/a rounded triangle shaped red gem visible at the base of the blade on either side, on the lower right side of the blade are 5 metal spikes getting smaller towards the top & the bottom of the hilt is a round yellow gem. He becomes a legendary hero due to his rare abilities (his ether power & manticore ability both of which he obtains artifically, the former through the cosmic entity Soa & the latter via ancient Lodossian tech respectively) unique dna, Raftel heritage & saving Nirn from Abeloth. He is the third person in history who has the Manticore transformation and is famous for it. He was born under The Traveller bithsign (50% stamina regeneration, 35% resistance to poison & 20% increase in one hand).  
Through his adventures he learns that he is descended from the people of Raftel & that Druids actually originate from Vearth one of Nirn's moons, that Melfina is a biological android whose power can be used for destruction or salvation at the whim of the user, eliminated the bureaucracy of the Thule Society as well as devasting their army & saved the Divines and Daedric princes from being destroyed by Abeloth (Lumina is potentially capable of destroying cosmic powers), saved Nirn from daedric terraformation (Avalon) and total domination from Abeloth the Daedric Prince in 4E 520. In 4E 520 he was kidnapped by a group of Thule society agents lead by Chronos (who after over a decade of searching, discoverd he has the rare bloodtype "Aima" through ancient Druid tech & that he was born under The Ranger sign both necessary for the Thule's plans) ordered by the Thule Society's second in command, the Lodossian mage Merrin & taken to the "ancient city of Lumina" in the toxic jungle of Illum searching for the "Animus" (a powerful "ether well"), "artifact" & "secret weapon" via "Quttir's map" (pron. "cutter", an intregal piece of Lodossian technology procured by Merrin from Raftel, is a metallic cyndrillical shaped object which when the puzzle is solved, emits a holographic map of Lumina, this was stolen by a member of Luberia who later helps Etrigan & Melfina) but the group was attacked by giant insects, in the confusion he retrieved his "plasma dagger" & stole Chronos's "Luminian mask" (red version) as well as "Quttir's map" and managed to escape & wandered in the overgrown city using the map as a guide and stumbled upon what the Thule agents were searching for, the "secret weapon" & "artifact" which turns out to be a female Lodossian android named Melfina who had been in cryogenic stasis for tens of thousands of years & a biochip which acts a "neural link" between herself & "mainframe" who w/the biochip embedded in their neck (spinal cord connects to brain) can enforce their will over her & thus take control of the city sized battle spaceship Lumina, this biochip is later forcibly removed from Etrigan by the powerful daedra Abeloth who uses it to activate Lumina and uses it's superweapons to destroy part of Nirn creating a giant chasm in the sea of Lodoss. Shortly after he revives Melfina, he is attacked by a group of daedric creatures of Hyborea and was nearly overcome by them until he as if by chance or fate, activated the "Animus" (reactivating the "Ether Towers" which had been dormant for thousands of years, capable of powering the ancient spaceship Lumina) which is an "ether nexus" which can only be activated by a Druid with a certain blood type & imbued him with the power of Ether (called "mana" by modern Lodossians), an ethereal energy force that was used as a power source on Vearth many thousands of years ago gifted to them by Soa (aedra & daughter of Lorkhan), attaining the "mana powers" "MoonBeam" (mana energy beam from his mouth & mana energy spheres from his palms, can absorb or transfer mana/ether), "MoonWalk" (teleporation power, limited without the use of activated "Ether Towers"), "MoonLight" (ability to create a blinding light to stun enemies, see in the dark & "sense aura's") & "MoonAvatar" (summons a large demonic ghost-like reflection of himself). Drawn by the activation of the dormant "ether well", the mysterious cosmic entity Soa appears before Etrigan and Melfina, she endows him with the ability to "recycle" ether in his body & bestows him knowledge of how to use the various "mana powers" & warning of Abeloth's intentions & that they must locate the "Ether Ports" to equip them to Melfina to allow her control over Lumina & seal Abeloth (via wormhole), located within the 6 "Ether Towers" scattered throughtout Lodoss (in the shape of a 6 pointed star, when activated the beams of light are connected to eachother & then directed at the central tower on Vearth which gives full power to Lumina, only a Lodossian with the power of Ether can unlock the towers.) The ancient Lodossians still in their comparative prime, before Lumina crashed into Lodoss, created these towers as a means to fuel it's power & return to Vearth one day, however the "Ether engine" was damaged during an electrical storm causing Lumina to violently descend and the ship was damaged, forcing the Lodossians to make life anew. When Etrigan discovered the biochip in the same room as Melfina, he accidently activated it & it recognized his Lodossian DNA and automatically attached itself to his cerebral cord embedding itself in his neck, if forcibly removed or destroyed it could kill him or fall comatose as revealed to him by the elders of Raftel who lack the skill to safely surgically remove it, furthermore if the biochip or Melfina were destroyed this would rob Abeloth of his means to control Melfina & thus Lumina, but by the late 4th era, nobody else knew how to operate the spaceship making return to Vearth impossible without Melfina which the ancient Lodossians desired and the people of Raftel longed for asking Etrigan to make this possible, but in their wisdom ultimately decided it was best if Lumina never returned to Vearth becuase the ship's destructive power presents too much of a danger. Etrigan defeats Abeloth by pouring all of his ether into Melfina allowing her to absorb the ether from the Ether towers on Lodoss & the one on Vearth, this overrides Abeloth's biochip destroying it & she uses Lumina's "Spatial Energy Canon" to create a vortex to trap Abeloth who is forced into it after being blasted by Lumina's canon fire, the vortex threatens to absorb all of Nirn sucking in the surrounding ground, air and sea and & she desperately uses the remaining energy of Lumina to seal the vortex. with no ether to power the ship it crashes into the sea. After Etrigan & Melfina's defeat of Abeloth, he loses his most of his ether powers (with the exception of a weakened Moonbeam & Moonwalk) having transfered nearly all of it Melfina so she could overpower Abeloth's will, & Lumina deactivated, falling into the chasm in the sea it created, the truth of Lodossian's origins are revealed to them & news of this spreads to all known inhabitated lands of Nirn, but the majoirty of Lodossian's wished to stay on Nirn which had become their home (with a wistful reminescence of what could have been) and the biochip is destroyed & Melfina's will her own. He stands at 5.8 feet tall, has a two average sized forhead horns, an intricate red tribal tattoo on the right side of his chest (the triskellian symbol courtesy of his mother, which reveals his Raftel heritage, a secret known by few), has wavy grey-blue hair pronounced bangs & ending in a ponytail, grey-green skin, medium teal eyes, a fang protruding downwards from his upper right lip & a fang protruding upwards from his lower left lip & an average length spiked tail, despite having common features this belies his astonishingly rare blood type & "manticore" power, it was very difficult for the Thule to locate him. He wears a necklace from ancient times, a dark silver metallic thread w/a small silver rectangle w/the triskellian symbol made from light of alternating & fading hues of blue, green, white, pink & yellow. His mother is secretly from Raftel a hidden underground city beneath Lumina where ancient technology is still widely used but abandoned it in her youth but never told her son & is forbidden from returning, his father Simea (a solidier from Alecrast) saved his mother in the Wilderland Woods from a hornbear & they fell in love. :3 He inherited his father's "plasma dagger" (white) which was bequethed to him by his father's friend who returned it after the war who later helps him in his quest. In addition to his plasma dagger (white) & Luminian Mask (red), while in Lumina he discovers with the help of Melfina; he finds an "ether suit" (which enhances his ether abilities, a futuristic combat spacesuit), plasma sword (blue), gaion canon (green) & energy shield bracelets (pink). His father died during the 6th Thule War (470-480) when he was a little boy and was raised alone by his mother. He grew up in the village of Resembool of the Endiness Kingdom with his mother and lived as a humble shepard of guffaws. His normal attire is humble and consists of a tan tunic, a green/brown leather jerkin, hornbear fur bracers, brown trousers, belt/pouch and black turnshoes. His main weapon before his adventure began was an oaken staff w/iron ended fittings. After he fulfills the prophecy he comes of age and serves in the Lodossian army for several years as is the law despite his exemption and then returns to his shepardry duties living with Melfina.

Melfina aka The Moonchild/The Anomaly born 50 Millenia Before 4th Era shes a Druid android (one of a kind bio-droid) created by scientists from Ithaca (aka Vearth) tens of thousands of years ago. When she meets Etrigan after awakening from slumber, she is stoic, detached, emotionless, obidient, intelligent & knowledgable about what she is, Lumina etc yet is naive and cannot access her full memory or remotely acess Lumina's databanks without the use of the "Ether Ports" located within the Ether Towers (called the "towers of mana" by modern Druids). She has the various abilities such as an "Ether Generator" w/in her body allowing her similar abilities to Etrigan and can absorb ether, can see in various spectrums, hear in low & high frequencies, project proportional holographic images of her memory around her environment & transform certain parts of her body into weapons. Over time she develops emotions, desires and opens up to Etrigan forming a romantic relationship with him. She was created by ancient Lodossian scientists who called this endeavor the "Thule Project" (the ancient Lodossian word for "revolution", this is the origin of for the name of the Thule Society and how its founders knew of an ancient weapon connected to Lumina from an ancient device with corrupted details). The reason for her creation was to have her return the Lodossian people to Ithaca (when it had healed) via Lumina in the event too much time passed for any Lodossian to have the knowledge to operate Lumina & as a failsafe; a benign free thinking biological construct to override the security protocols within the Lumina computer system in case somebody ever attempted to use the ship for destructive purposes, however after nearly a thousand years of Lumina hovering in atmosphere of Nirn, a rogue scientists created a biochip compatable with Melfina (the biochip is exclusively compatable w/a Druid but becuase Abeloth modeled his physical form as a Druid & using their blood, he is able to use it, if removed improperly or damaged it could lethally harm the one its embedded in) which when implanted in the user would enforce their will over her. This scientist intended to force her to use Lumina's space age weaponry to become an overlord of the native peoples of Nirn but before he could bring his plans to fruition Lumina crashed & he died taking his secret with him, save for a single video log hidden in a file of Lumina's computer system which monologs his plans, both of which the Daedric Prince Abeloth eventually discovered through the assistance of the Lodossian mage Merrin of the Thule Society & greatly covets Melfina. She has the power to revive the island sized spaceship Lumina when equiped with the "Ether Ports" & use its space age weapons for mass destruction if the biochip were implanted into an evil Druid or Abeloth. During her and Etrigan's confrontation with Abeloth she is able to override the daedric princes control over her when Etrigan channels all of his ether into her body which allows her to absorb the ether from 6 Ether Towers on Lodoss & the giant Ether Tower on Vearth, Lumina gradually loses it powersupply when most of it is absorbed by Melfina but just in time its "Spatial Energy Canon" (which Abeloth used earlier to free himself from Hyborea) to temporarily open vortex & fires Lumina's energy canons at Abeloth forcing him into the vortex which closes shortly afterward trapping him forever banished from the space and time of Mundus, Melfina now a self generating ether source teleports herself and Etrigan to safety and Lumina having run out of ether crashes into the sea. Abeloth the Daedric Prince desires to control her (made possible through the recovered bio-chip which can be used to overwrite her independent programming). She is found by Etrigan during his first journey to Lumina in the toxic jungle of Illum. Prior to her awakening she was unknown to the people of Raftel who only knew there was machine of some sort that could be used to fly Lumina back to Vearth. She stands at 5.6 feet, light purple skin, silver hair, an elegant hourglass figure & is very beautiful w/a single horn on her forehead, three tails & amber colored eyes giving her a distinctive appearence even for a Lodossian in contrast to Etrigan who appears average. She wileds duel customized stun blades called "moon blades" which are extremely sharp rings made from an unknown alloy and are later upgraded to produce energy beams.

Abeloth is a Daedric Prince of immense power who appears as a monstrous gigantic twisted version of a 7 tailed male Druid. He is the Daedric Prince of chaos, egotism, desire, pacts & capriciousness. During the late 4th era he allies with the Thule Society and from behind the scenes orchestrated the 7th Thule War (4E 520) with the secret plot to acquire the android Melfina and the ancient Lodossian battleship Lumina. He is known to be prideful, lustful, greedy & envious. He has what could be described as something akin to an understanding with Sheogorath, Clavicus Vile, Sanguine, Molag Bal & Mehrunes Dagon yet despises Malacath. His daedric artifacts are "stone masks" which have different permenant effects depending on the bearer and shatters upon use but comes at a price of their soul going to Hyborea after death and turning to stone if touched by sunlight and is only reversable outside of sunlight via a potion conocted with ingredients from Hyborea which removes the masks effects and restores their soul if they survive the petrification. He slept for thousands of years in the void as a dark incorporeal form & did not "awaken" until some thousands of years after Lumina crashed into Nirn. After discovering the existence of Lumina and its great power (which he believed capable of "slaying the gods"), he worked for centuries to ultimately terraform Nirn in his own image (which he calls Avalon and accomplishes this goal but it is reversed by Etrigan), use Lumina to the slay the other cosmic entities (Divines and daedric princes etc) and ruled over his new creation Aavalon. He first took an interest in the Druids when he learned they inhabited the land where he killed Nimbus, the son of Kynareth, as his fallen foe's broken body became a tangible realm of clouds in northern Lodoss, being the first mortals he saw he took on their shape. He rules the plane of Oblivion known as Hyborea where he is eternally restricted (like all daedric princes are to their realms) doing little else but being bored & attempting to occupy his boredom which he occasionally accomplishes through remotely manipulating chaos both great & small within Nirn as well as playing deadly games with or tormenting his own lesser daedra (he usually refrains from killing his daedra subjects becuase if they all die he'd be all alone until their reborn) & any mortals who are unfortunate enough to enter his realm but occassionaly rewards them. In the distant past he was able to be more active but is currently being punished by Akatosh for "sins against the mortal plane". His goal along with that of the Thule Society is to "merge" his realm of Hyborea & Nirn to create a different realm called "Abelon" and rule over it w/the battleship Lumina and w/the Thule Society governing the affairs under his authority and subjugating the rest of the world but unbknownest to them also being under his yoke (it is foolish to trust a daedric prince). During 4E 520 with the aid of the Thule Society he conspired to take control of the ancient Lodossian spaceship Lumina to use its advanced weaponry to create a rift between his realm of Hyborea & Mundus in combination with his godly magic which he accomplishes & planned to rule over Nirn with an ironfist using Lumina's weaponry, but is thwarted by Etrigan the EtherGate & Melfina the Anomaly who use Lumina to send Abeloth into an inescapable vortex trapping him for eternity. He is also known as the "Tormentor" for his penchant of using his powerful black magic & childish delight for inflicting pain and curses upon those who displease him or even those who faithfully do his bidding (each w/varying effects & consequences although usually nonfatal are permenatly hampering) yet has also been known to reward either merit or failure on a whim, such as granting the "cryptid", "ptera" or "zoan" abilities unique to Druids. The gifts & punishments he bestows are often both a blessing and a curse. In payment for mortals services he always rewards those who serve him in a satisfactory fashion but not always in how they expected resulting in questionable outcomes. Becuase of his fickleness & dangerous rewards he is considered chaotic neutral in most of his dealings. His physical strength is enormous easily capable of lifting a boulder several times the size of a carriage with one hand over his head & his magical prowess is far beyond what any High Elf mage could ever hope to achieve. He has the ability to paralyze those he gazes his eyes upon, snort poisonous smoke from his nostrils, breathe azure flames from his mouth & summon azure balls of fire below his feet allowing him to glide through the air, inflict "imaginary excruciating pain that feels real" & even control a person's body if their willpower is not sufficient enough to reject his own indomitable will & move both large & small objects with his mind at varying speeds. He favors Lodossians above all other sentients (more technically views the others as simply below them & thus has no respect for them as a whole) yet has been known to sometimes mistreat the ones who contact him on a whim but is not above dealing with "lesser mortals" if it suits his purposes. He stands at an astonishing 34 feet tall & in his berserker esque form is 50 ft tall, has four vertical glowing deep amber colored eyes, long wide pointy ears w/black fur at the ends, razor sharp narly downward curving fangs protruding from his his upper lip, black tusks, large antler like black horns, wild mane of greyish white hair reaching down his back, four arms, forked purple tongue, reddish purple skin & black claws on his hands & feet. He can transform into a centaur-like form resembling a Vestrel but dark & corrupted. Despite his nightmarish appearence & booming demonic voice he is cultured, calm & collected, patient or impatient depending on his mood, speaks rather eloquently if a bit conceited, is respectful in speech to those who please him & condescending to those who do not yet politely as if to mock them. For his attire he wears a dark purple cape connected to an ornate jewled necklace of skulls, horns, claws, fangs & a black lioncloth to cover himself below. He wields a 9 foot long bizarre black sword called Soul Eater which can trap mortal souls like a black soul gem but in the thousands which he consumes for power; running down the blade on either side steadily growing smaller are black metal razor sharp thin diagnol struts w/a spike at the end & an ominous purple aura eminates from the blade, the pommel is bulbous & lined made of dark purple material w/a blood red jewel resembling an eye on either side & a dark purple circular lined spike at the end, curiously the sword is itself is sentient & has the ability to speak with two mouths (each w/a different voice) that opens up below its "eyes" each mouth can speak independly from another making it truly grotesque & eerie. To ease his boredom he has meaningless conversations with both mouths but once in a blue meaningful conversations with either one or both. He has been known to temporarily bequeath this blade to unwitting mortals who can wield it only with Abeloth's permission, if not the blade increases dramatically in weight & will sprout poisonous hooked spikes through the would be wielders hands to prevent an unworthy user & can alter its size to suit the wielder. Out of boredom and innate curiousity if not cruelty & hunger for power, during the late Fourth Era he conspired with the Thule Society (an ancient Lodossian supremacy faction) to release him forever & overthow Nirn but is thwarted by Etrigan the Revanchist & the Lodossian android Melfina. The realm of Hyborea is bizzare and exotic. The sky is luminescent blue w/spiraled swirling pinkish white clouds & despite having no sun or moon has a day/night cycle & what appear to be silvery stars. Throughout the realm is filled w/ floating islands of various altitudes. Travel between the islands is made possible through "Chaos Gates" which are guarded by strange and deadly daedra; these devices appear as floating golden rings filled w/a pale blue energy (something like a miz between water and light) which transports one to another island through another chaos gate which act as a maze/puzzle making cordinated travel between islands difficult each covered in verdant lush temperate jungles comprised of beautiful exotic yet often dangerous flora and fauna. At night blue & green bioluminescent mushrooms, pollen and insects can seen. Many diverse ancient stone ruins (some have painted symbols &/or are inhabitable) are scattered throughout the islands. There exist stone-like spheres which are shaped like concentric orbs, several of these exist on every island. These artifacts have openings filled w/beautiful yet strange water which allow Abeloth & his daedra see anywhere within Nirn from a birds-eye view. Abeloth himself makes his abode in an expansive ornate delapeted ruin on the largest of the jungle islands. Below the lowest islands is an vast mysterious dark multicolored (like an oil slick) cystaline gellatenous-like sea whose depths & contents are unknown and despite no moon being present this ocean has an ebb and flow. If anything lives here no mortal has lived to tell the tale.

Thanatos aka The Obliviator born 4E 340 hes the Druid leader of the Thule Society. He started the 6th Thule War (4E 470-480) & the 7th Thule War (4E 520). Along with the other leaders of Thule, he made a blood pact with Abeloth and conspired with him to merge the realms of Mundus and Hyborea creating Aavalon (to Abeloth's specifications), take control of Melfina and the city spaceship Lumina to rule over Nirn. Using ancient Lodossian tech & with the magic of Merrin he becomes a berseker, recieves a blood transfusion for the "Aima bloodtype" allowing him to use Ether as Etrigan does. He is slain by Etrigan in the realm of Hyborea.

Merrin Arcana born 4E 222 hes a Druid mage, alchemist and lore master, the second in command of the Thule Society & widely feared as the most powerful & evil wizard in Lodoss and perhaps all of Nirn in his time after being magically enhanced by Abeloth. He is was instrumental to the Thule during the 6th and 7th Thule Wars. He is the one who opens the portal to Hyporea which begins to spead and infect Lodoss changing the landscape, flora and fauna (due to Abeloth's cosmic influence but cannot himself escape w/out the help of Lumina). He is highly intelligent, knowledgable, meticulous, prideful, punishes those who fail him & is borderline insane. He is aware of the existence of Raftel & its general location. His understanding of biology and alchemy is unsurpassed, he is able to understand and repair ancient Lodossian technology making him inavaluable to the Thule Society. After long decades of investigation and study, deciphered digital texts and realized what Lodossians called "mana" is actually "ether" and how it works/how to use it, he discovered that Lodossian's originate from Vearth, that the "ancient city of Lumina" is actually a vessel for transportation through the Void & the secrets behind controlling Lumina. It was he who gave the orders to Chronos to find a Lodossian who has the rare "Aima bloodtype" with the use of ancient Lodossian technology (a phial & a strange metallic tablet w/various lights and dials) in addition to being born under The Ranger birthsign (allowing him to cope longer in the toxic forest of Illum) to search for the "artifact" & "secret weapon". his name is pronouced "mere-ren". After his usefulness to Abeloth is ended he is killed by him for his foolish presumption that he & the other leaders of the Thule Society would equally rule Avalon (daedric terraformed Nirn) with the daedric prince.

Chronos aka The Despot born 4E 370 hes a Druid (gifted the "zoan" power by Abeloth) & a general of the Thule society who takes Etrigan hostage and forces him to traverse the toxic jungle with them to find the "artifact" & "secret weapon" sometime after he joined the Thule Society he came under the thrall of Abeloth. He steals Etrigan's "plasma dagger" who later recovers it & steals Chronos's "Luminian Mask" allowing him to more safely traverse Illum. He stands at 6.7 feet tall, has various tattoos, dark grey hair, medium teal eyes & steel blue skin. He is blinded in his right eye (leaving a scar) by Etrigan and all of his men are either killed by giant insects or succombed to the jungles poison except him & Etrigan escapes who eventually releases Melfina the "ancient weapon" making the mission a disaster. He later is given magic power & ancient technology by Abeloth seeks & revenge upon Etrigan who slays him in single combat in the hidden base of the Thule Society.

Zebu born 4E 250 he's the chief elder of the people of Raftel and wisest of the village. He helps Etrigan and Melfina defeat Abeloth and the Thule Society. However, despite his wisdom he convinces Etrigan to use Lumina to transport the  
Lodossians back to Vearth due his culture remembering their ancestors glory days and wish to return but ultimately agrees it is for the best if Lumina was destroyed due to its destructive power and lost to them forever as Lodoss became their home and rejoins modern Lodossian society.

Zorn born 4E 425 hes a Druid spy, thief, assassin, saboteur & top field agent for the Thule Society and their sole "cryptid", born under "the shadow" birthsign, specializes in stealth, illusion, conjuration & alteration magic making him a highly valued asset. he was on another mission during Konnir's retrieval of "Quttir's Map" in Raftel forcing them to outsource, he felt insulted by this and attempts to kill him but Konnir escapes and goes into hiding and in this way the figitive theif meets Etrigan. he wears a Luminian Mask (yellow version), wields a "plasma dagger" (orange version) and is sent to elminate Etrigan twice but fails each time and is killed in Illum during his second attempt by a pack of chiroptera due to Etrigan's ingenuity.

Sephius & Sephia born 4E 433 frateneral twins they are powerful Druid warriors of the Thule Society and are "ptera's" (Druids with the ability to sprout gargoyle esque wings enabling flight). Sephius specializes in a two-handed (enchanted akaviri sword) & destruction (fire & wind) while Sephia specializes in one-handed (ancient Lodossian red plasma sword) & destruction (lightning & ice) amoung the factions most capable agents. They are tasked w/hunting Etrigan and Melfina after Cato's failure and are killed by Etrigan & Melfina in their third encounter.

Zelkova born 4E 324 he's a Lodossian hermit and master craftsman of ancient Lodossian tech from Raftel who lives on the eastern fringes of Endor forest not far from Elbaf. He left Raftel long before Etrigan's mother, is a secretive and a loner and not fond of visitors. He helps Etrigan in repairing his weapons and gear as well as Melfine after she was injured in a battle against the Thule Society. He is gruff and unsocialble but is willing to fix whatever ancient technology people bring him if they pay him but never accepts money only odd payments such as a rare item or strange supplies.

Lavitz born 4E 411 he's a captain of the Endiness royal army and was the protege and bestfriend of Simea; Etrigan's father and fought with him during the 6th Thule War. He met Etrigan when he was a very small child and later helps him in his investigation and journey to end the 7th Thule War and helps him defeat them. He is master of the spear and wind magic and uses scale armour.

Selene aka "The Heavenly Maiden" born 4E 390 shes a Druid and the mother of Etrigan The Luminary/Revanchist. She was a beatiful woman with pale amber eyes, purple skin, navy blue hair & a silver triskellian tatto on her navel revealing her heritage. Despite being a humble barmaid at the Green Dragon Inn she is from Raftel the secret underground city beneath Lumina where ancient techology is still widely used and understood and left in her youth as she longed to see the outside world which is forbidden. Not long after this while wandering through Endor forest she was atkd by a hornbear which would have been her death if it had not been for a young solidier named Simea passing through who saved her. He brought her to his home village of Resembool where he nursed her back to health and the two fell in love! x3 eventually they settled down in his small hometown village and had a child named Etrigan. She eventually told her husband of her origins which shocked him but it didnt matter to him, sometime later The 6th Thule War broke out (4E 470-480) he died in battle, leaving his wife and child behind. She is eventually kidnapped by the Thule Society and Etrigan learning of this goes on a journey to save her and nearly does but she sacfrices herself to save her son and in doing so also saved Nirn from Abeloth she is given an epithet and a memorial statue of her is erected in Resembool and enchanted by Soa to give healing.

Simea aka The Silver Knight born 4E 375 hes a Druid and the father of Etrigan and husband of Selene. He met his sons mother after by saving her from a hornbear in the woods of Endor. He was a famous solider highly respected and known throught Lodoss, beloved by his men, nobility and peasents alike. He was born to a modest family yet had great aspirations and talent as a warrior and joined the royal army of Endiness when he was old enough. He died in battle during the 6th Thule War in 4E 480 securing a great victory for Lodoss at the cost of his life. His silvery white energy dagger was delivered to his family by a fellow solidier who was a close friend of his. An average looking Lodossian he had teal eyes, navy blue skin, forest green hair, two horns on his forhead & a single tail.

Rubeus born 4E 355 he's a half Lodossian half Ogre who lives in Resembool and acts as the groundskeeper. His history is kind of a mysteryu, due to his ogre heritage he is much larger than a normal Lodossian but still smaller than a true ogre and has great physical strength. He is rather wild looking and has a knack for taming beasts. He is friends with Etrigan and was was friends with his father.

Socrates born 4E 199 he's the Lodossian headmaster of The Ithaca Foundation an ancient order of scholars and archeologists dedicated to solving the mystery of Lumina and the ancient technology of Lodoss. They occassionaly hire Luberia and Terraria for expeditions or obtaining rare artifacts. He and the other members of his order help Etrigan and Melfina in their investigation of Lumina and into the Thule Society.

Plato born 4E 277 he's a Lodossian who acts as the 2nd in command of The Ithaca Foundation and one of the members of the Hermitage the senior most ruling council of the organization.

Aristotle born 4E 335 he's a Lodossian and a high ranking member of he Ithaca Foundation. He is the 3rd in authority of The Ithaca Foundation and a member of the Hermitage.

Loki born 4E 420 he's a Lodossian who is a member of the Ithaca Foundation  
and a shcolar but is actually a double agent working for the Thule Society. He is sly, cautious and duplicitous but puts on an amiable persona. He was born under the Serpent birthsign and wields dual daggers w/great skill. He escapes to the Thule Society after stealing an invaluable ancient artifact needed for their plans. He is later killed by Melfina.

Turgon born 4E 382 he's a Lodossian and the renowned honorable general of the royal army in Endor. He is famous for his mastery of heavy armour and two-handed blunt weapons. Like Etrigan his father was killed in battle against the Thule army during the 6th Thule War (470-480). He is initially unsure of whether Etrigan is ready for the task set before him but later comes to respect and believe in him.

King Nicodemus born 4E 234 he is the venerable Lodossian king of Endiness the central region of Lodoss. He wise, sagely and solemn. In youth he was great warrior renowned for his skill with the sword and spell. He outlives his sons and grandsons who died in battle and his only heir a child named Justin (born 4E 490) who assumes the throne after his death. A benevolent and beloved king he knew Etrigan's father well who once saved his life on the battlefield. When Etrigan comes to Endiness and he learns who he is he gives him a great gift to aid him in his journey. Before Etrigan can triumph the king allows himself to be captured and is killed by an agent of the Thule Society.

King Morpheus born 4E 305 he's the king of Shamballa of the western region of Lodoss. He is large heavyset Lodossian with a jovial and carefree personality yet full of life's wisdom. He is one of the most powerful sorcerers in Lodoss.

King Ganfall born 4E 261 he's the King of Laputa of the northern region of Lodoss. He is wise and grandfatherly and in his youth was hailed as the greates warrior of his time and even in his twilight years is still a force to be reckoned with.

King Kashue Flaime born 4E 372 he's the kinf of Liore the desert kingdom of eastern Lodoss. Despite being royalty he was once a sellsword due to not being only 4th in line but fate favored him as king. He is regarded as Lodoss's greating living warrior being a masterful swordsman and of fire destruction magic.

Queen Amalthea born 4E 423 she's the queen of Florensia of the southern region of Lodoss and the youngest ruler of the land.

King Enel born 4E 420 he's the king of Bilka of northwestern Lodoss.

King Calgara born 4E 378 he's the king of Shandia of southeastern Lodoss.

King Ged aka "King of Bandits" born 4E 407 he's a legendary bandit leader known as a "king" who has military might almost rivaling the great kingdoms of Lodoss. His HQ is located in the forest of Essetir and his banner is a front facing grey cephalian head upon a brown field. His territory stretches to each region and is based in the westermost part of Endor. Despite being an outlaw his morality differs from a typica bandit and even helps Etrigan and Melfina defeat the Thule Society, afterall a daedric prince ruling over Lodoss is bad for business xD

Caspian aka "Pirate King/King of the Sea" born 4E 356 he is a legendary Lodossian pirate captain known as the king of the pirates who rules the seas the waters of lodoss. He briefly aids Etrigan and Melfina in their quest and offers him to join his pirate crew which acts a guild but is illegal. he commands a fleet of 150 ships w/100 pirates each they regularly pillage plunder & sack the port cities near the coast (which authorities have trouble impeding) his vast wealth is said to be beyond imaging and located on an island within "the isle of wrath" a perpetual patch of sea constantly inudated with rains, lighting, thunder, hail and strong winds and the graveyard of many of ship it is unknown how his ships make safe passage to and fro.

Zeshin aka "Prince of Thieves" born 4E 403 he's the leader of Luberia and one of the most famous thieves in Lodossian history. He is witty, clever, charming and a ladies man. His stealth skills and athelticism are without equal. The Treasure Hunter's Guild is similar to the Thieves Guild in Tamriel but is legal. It is a famous guild of thieves and treasure seekers who explore, go on adventures and pay tribute to Lodossian royalty to remain legal. It was founded by the Lodossian Oddysseus in 2E 522 (whom Zeshin is descended), this guild is akin to the Thieves Guild of Cyrodiil. They are known for delving deep into old ruins of every type (Ayleid, Akavari, Dwarven, Nord etc & even the ruins w/in the Lodossian's Sacred Ground of Lumina within the toxi jungle of Illum). Some of the goods they collect they sell to the public in their guild halls & often have rare items for sell although some of these rarities are put on display in the guild halls museums and its members are free to keep certain artifacts they find but a fixed percentage of any gold and loot gained from these expeditions is donated to the organization due to the benefit of having other highly skilled individuals for mutual protection and to imrpove the chances of success of these dangerous yet thrilling endeavors, they have a rivalry with the Thieves Guild of Cyrodil. He & the guild play an integral utility role in saving Nirn from Abeloth.

Sigan aka "God of Sorcery" born unknown time during the Merethic Era he's a Lodossian from a fabled era and a legendary immensely powerful dark sorcerer known to have mastered over 1000 spells who created the Illumanati and Shamballa and conquered half of Lodoss until he was mysteriously defeated, however as an unparalled master of sorcery (enchanting, conjuration, destruction, alteration, illusion) though his physical form was destroyed, his spirit survived and lived on in a one of a kind soul gem which housed his spirit for thousands of years until it was accidently released by Cedric a novis mage and takes over his body. Sigan once again sough to rule over Lodoss but is defeated by Etrigan and Melfina.

Zatana born 4E 348 she's a Druid and a born prodigy of the arcane arts and acting leader of the Illumanti since the mysterious dissappearence of Mazlan the guilds official head. Unbeknownest to most she is the sister of the famous solider Simea and the aunt of Etrigan. She is regarded as the most powerful mage in Lodoss having mastered every branch magic and is famous for knowing more spells than any Lodossian since Van the founder of the Illumanti. She helps her nephew and Melfina in their journey to save Nirn. She has dark teal eyes, dark purple skin, forest green hair, three horns adorning her forehead and two tails. She is arrogant, selfish, vain and haughty, impatient clinical and antisocial yet has a comical side but appears indifferent to others feelings and uncaring towards their safety in general prioritizing her research yet this is just a persona as she prefers to help the world from behind the scenes lol

Lysis born 4E 411 shes a Druid and the third in command of the Thule Society. She oversees its operations and commands their forces. Like all members of the Thule Society she is a Lodossian supremacist and is obsessed with their secret history & ancient technology. During Etrigan's confrontation with the other leaders of the Thule Society she orchestrated the attack on the Kingdom of Alecrast who were defeated by the royal army shortly before Abeloth was defeated.

Oz born 4E 420 hes a giant sized Druid permenantly kept in his zoan mode by the magical & alchemic mastery of Merrin. He is large even for a zoan  
male standing at an astonishing 20 ft tall, esp large horns & has four tails. He was found as an infant by the Thule Society who raised and indocrinated him  
in their philosophy and through dark magic. He battles Etrigan and Melfina multiple times and during their last encounter with him are able to cure him from his perpetual berseker form, after being restored to his natural state and his mind cleared of Merrin's influence, he thanks them and gives them important  
information on where to find Thanos and Merrin and leaves Lodoss on a journey of self discovery.

Solomon born 4E 282 hes the Druid chieftan of the people of Elbaf, a tribal society of Lodossians who live in harmony with nature in Endor Forest. He helps Etrigan and Melfina in their journey to save Nirn from Abeloth.

Silvanus aka Holy Knight born 4E 423 Hes a young Druid Dragoon (the highest class of Paladin) born to a noble family in Endiness. He is called Silva by his close friends and female admierers. Growing up very wealthy he was afforded a privilaged lifestyle and reared for military command and tutored by the finest educators and trained by the most skilled warriors and soliders. He is arrogant and haughty but has a strong sense of justice and morality and would down his life for a peasant. He starts out as an enemy of Etrigan & Melfina (believing they are Thule agents) but later becomes their ally. He is an expert in heavy armour, two handed and restoration. He stands at 7 ft tall. golden hair, a single horn & orangish tan skin.

Tristan born 4E 450 he's a Lodossian common footsolidier who helps Etrigan and Melfina defeat the Thule Society and becomes famous for his bravery and skill. He is skilled in light armour, block and one-handed.

Emmet Dareloth aka "Gentlemen Thief" born 4E 432 he's a Lodossian and the head doyen of the Luberia acting as the guilds 2nd in command. He is descended from Emer Dareloth the original Gray Fox who swindeled the Daedric Prince Nocturnal. He inherited his ancestors thief skills having mastered every area of stealth even archery and one-handed. He dual wields a short-sword and dagger. He is highly respected in the guild.

Konnir Tempule aka Fawkes born 4E 444 hes an infamous Druid thief & "cryptid" (Druids with the ability to scale surfaces like lizards) and the most skilled member of Luberia (aka the Treasure Hunter's Guild) who uses an alias, specializing in all forms of thievery and realted skills (master of sneak, speech, pickpocketing, archery, on-handed (duel wields daggers), alchemy, fire magic and illusion (uses invisbility and camouflage). He was covertly hired by the Thule Society (in such a way that it couldnt be traced back to them) to steal the artifact known as "Quttir's Map" (pron. "cutter") from Raftel undernearth Lumina in the toxic forest of Illum. He aids Etrigan and Melfina during their quest by leading them to the secret hidden entrance to Raftel. He is a a prodigeously skilled thief who owns a rare "Luminian Mask" (blue version). his name is pronouced "connor temple").

Yusei born 4E 450 he's a Lodossian bard and fence for Luberia who lives in the Dragneel region.

Felix aka "the cat" born 4E 481 he's a Lodossian and an infamous member of Luberia who befriends Etrigan and Melfina. Despite his youth, he is one of the most talented thieves of the guild.

Jispa born born 4E 450 he's a skilled thief of Luberia who aids Etrigan and Melfina during their journey. Of all the thieves in the guild he is the strongest and most skilled in martial combat (armed and unarmed), wind magic and alteration. He posses a unique ring usable only by him which allows him to teleport to any destination he has visited before via magic seals in the area. He has steel blue skin and grey spikey hair.

Zeref aka The Demon Slayer born 4E 417 he's an infamous sellsword who was once a celebrated member of the mercenery guild the Argonauts of Lodoss but left for  
undisclosed reasons. He is a master of one-handed swords (he uses a modern Lodossian blade), block, heavy armour & destruction magic and has a large enchanted male vestrel as a battle-mount. He earned his epithet by killing an especially powerful dremora lord who was terrorizing the citizens of Skypeia and had killed various well known members from each of the five major guilds of Lodoss who had failed in their mission to eliminate him. He is distant, stoic and a no-nonsense warrior who travels Lodoss doing mercenery work. He meets Etrigan and Melfina and helps them defeat the Thule Society.

Nautica born 4E 399 she's a Druid and the first mate of infamous Druid pirate king Caspian who befriends Etrigan & Melfina in their journey to save Nirn from Abeloth.

Ogronak born 4E 487 he's an Orc mercenery and a prominent member of the Argonauts who aids Etrigan and Melfina in their fight against remnants of Thule society army in the Isles of Orichalchos where he lives. He specializes in heavy armour and two-handed swords.

Monmouth born 4E 326 he's a Breton and a high ranking member of Necrum the necromancy cult of Lodoss and is a powerful necromancer.

Nestor born 4E 442 he's a Wood Elf from Vestory and one of the most skilled members of Luberia being a master of sneak, archery, one-hand (daggers), speech and alchemy.

Gillicus born 4E 490 he's an Imperial officer stationed at Kefelonia and oversees shipments of the East Empire Company HQ who befriends Etrigan and Melfina. He is famous for defeating a sea dragon on the open sea with a spear and bow.

Dreva Sindarus born 4E 354 she's a Dark Elf member of the Praetorian Guard and a highly skilled assassin and loves in the Babylon region.

Saesee Teem born 4E 468 he's an Argonian who lives in the city of Shamballa he's a merhcant for The Ithaca Foundation and pays very handsomely for ancient Lodossian artifacts even if stolen.

Sheela born 4E 479 she's a Redguard and a member of Terraria. Her parents were pirates were killed at sea, she was rescued from the ship and was raised in Lodoss by Imperials living in Kefelonia. She's very skilled in light armour, one-handed, block, archery, alteration and destruction magic.

Elindor born 3E 433 he's a High Elf and third highest ranked member of the Illumanti. Due to his Altmer heritage he noble, highly intelligent and knowledagble and supremely gifted in the arcane arts but unlike most High Elves is humble and willing to learn from other races. He wields a Lodossian staff and enchanted Elevn blade. Shortly before the Great War he spoke out against the Thalmor and was forced to flee to Lodoss to escape execution. His efforts help Etrigan and Melfina defeat the Thule Society even sacrificing himself to Merrin to save Etrigan.

Hrafna born 4E born 501 she's a Nord and a member of the Knights of Templar. She lives in the Skypeia region and one of the few men or mer to see he land of clouds which is thought to be a myth outside Lodoss.

Jocasta born 4E 469 she's a Khajiit merchant living in Liore, her family are the only Khajiit's in Lodoss and make a living by selling things gotten from the Namek Desert and other parts of Lodoss. Her husband accompanies Etrigan and Melfina in locating an integral piece of ancient technology in Pan's Labyrinth.

Erandis born 4E 417 he's a Druid and the brother of Selene and Etrigan's uncle. He is a proud warrior and a guardian of Raftel. He was was heartbroken when his sister left for the "outside world". He uses a green plasma sword & blue Luminian mask.

Elytis Episteme born 4E 426 hes a Druid and the grand nephew of Merrin and his assistant. As a member of the Thule Society he is Lodossian supremicist but unlike his granduncle has little magical talent but is even more technologically gifted than he is and restores a powerful bizarre insectoid/crustacean-like pilotable giant robot (easily strong enough to destroy droids) to fight Etrigan and Melfina but killed when they destroy his machine. his death is met with indifference to his granduncle but admits he was a "true loss" to their order and vows to avenge what he represented.

Kovu aka The Plunderer born 4E 321 hes a Druid shopkeeper/fence who was once an infamous pirate & thief of Luberia. He lives in southern Lodoss. On his last voyage as a pirate after a good haul his ship crashed through a waterfall into a cave during a storm. he was injured but managed to survive (yet his injuries meant he could no longer continue piracy) & reclaim most of his treasure. He built a home/seedy inn for himself within the waterfall using the wreckage of his ship & called it the "Sunken Tavern" a tongue in cheek joke xD he is a patron to thieves, scallywags & vagabonds. He owns a pet vale sabercat. Despite being far from his prime he is still quite agile & spry for his age as well as being a very fine swordsman (he wields a Hammerfell forged cutlass w/great skill if a bit rusty in his apparent dotage) yet has lost none of his keen intellect, sharp wit/tongue & retains his heightened senses. He employs an intimidating nearly 9 foot tall Orc ex mercenery as a bouncer. He briefly helps Etrigan & Melfina in their adventures.

Dinara aka Swordtail born 4E 435 shes the grandaughter of the infamous Druid sellsword Dartz who rose to prominence during the Stormcloack Rebellion years.  
She has silver hair, dark teal eyes, medium navy blue skin & but un like her famed ancestors has a single tail but is esp deadly with it which she combines w/her phenoumenal swordsmanship. She befriends Etrigan & Melfina during their adventure to save Nirn from Abeloth. She took a fancy to him which at this point in Mel's life annoyed her becuase recently developed emotions & grew attached to her companion lol this is partly becuase she never met another Lodossian who had more than one tail besides her grandfather (apparently it skips a generation recently in their family lolz) whom she greatly respected. She was taught swordsmanship by her illustrious grandpa who had become eccentric in his old age & died in a damned fool ideaolistic crusade! xD

Galleon aka born 4E 397 he's a Lodossian and the infamous leader of the "Sky pirates" they sail on the cloud sea formed by the blood of the cosmic being nimbus of Skypeia. He wields a powerful enchanted spear and uses lightning based magic. He initially starts out as an enemy of Etrigan and Melfina but ends up aiding them defeat a legion of Thule solidiers and retrieving an ancient artifact.

Samos born 4E 395 a Druid hes the leader of the Argonauts the mercenery guild of Lodoss and a ladies man. This guild was formed during the Oblivion Crisis and is comprised of mercenerys who once in a blue moon outsource their manpower to foreign lands for those who can afford their services but most of their work is within Lodoss. Their sigil is a hornbear. Unlike Terraria (fighters guild equivalent in Lodoss) they have no qualms when it comes to participating war, intimidation and committing crimes. He is a very large muscular warrior skilled in all forms of martial combat and lives for the thrill of battle. Although conceited about his handsome looks and charms, he has honor and respects strength, skill and courage above all else. He became famous for slaying an infamous criminal zoan known for his atrocities and ferocity.

Cenred the Serpent born 4E 440 hes a Lodossian "cryptid" and the second in command of the Argonauts and dual wields with lethal proficiency. His epithet stems from him being from the Kingdom of Liore, being born under the Serpent birthsign, his special power, using poison coated swords & his gifted ability to use his tail as a jabbing weapon even for his kind & his venom is esp potent. He is arrogant though highly skilled and lacks patience yet cares for his men and despite his lack of magical talent has an appreciation for it. He was born into a noble family but left his privileged life for adventure and is known for his ruthlessness to his enemies and amoung the most feared sellswords in Lodoss. Despite his ill reputation he has honor and is not evil nor a criminal.

Griffon the Berserker born 4E 387 hes a Druid zoan known for his esp strong zoan form hence his nickname and the leader of Terraria (Adventurer's Guild based in & is similar to the Fighter's Guild of Cyrodil, they explore ruins during expeditions & slay monsters and beasts etc.). He and the guild play a critical role in Etrigan's & Melfina's defeat of Abeloth in 4E 520 which results in his death dying a hero. He is a master of swordsman and wind magic. He gifts Etrigan with the Cyrodilic sword Debaser once owned by the Hero of Kvatch  
when after he has helped Terraria.

Let the Dragon born 429 hes the brother of Girffon and the second in command of the Terraria and becomes a close friend of Etrigan and Melfina helping them defeat the Thule Society. His group consists of a male Nord, male Imperial, male Altmer, female Breton, male Orc, female Dark Elf, female Redguard, male Argonian and a female Khaijit who each travelled to Lodoss seeking adventure and their band became known as "Chimera" a nod to each of them being of a different race. His epithet comes from his ptera power of sprouting wings. He is epecially gifted swordsman & w/fire magic. After his brother dies he becomes the head of the guild.

Theron the Beast Slayer born 4E 433 he's a famous member of Terraria known for his unparalleled ability to tame and hunt dangerous beasts. He is a master of  
archery and pole arms. He posseses enhanced senses (even for a Lodossian). He hunts with a large female cephalian.

Thrush & Cresh born 4E 490 twin boys they are the youngest member of Terraria and looks up to Etrigan. Despite their young ages Thrush is already gifted in wind based magic, illusion, alteration and archery while Cresh is gifted in One-hand, sneak, speech and alchemy.

Escanor born 4E 350 he's a Lodossian and the leader of the Knights of Templar.

Embry born 4E 417 he's a Lodossian and a high ranking member of the Knights of Templar

Taron born 4E 445 he's a Lodossian and a member of the Knights of Templar

Evren aka "Shadow Walker" born 4E 325 hes a Druid who was raised by a benign Lodossian vampire thief. He's the 3rd in command of Luberia and oversees the day to day operations of the guild. He's an older man who usally wears a strange cowl w/magical properties which he crafted himself (based on likeness to the Cowl of Nocturnal) as well as a collared cape & a unique set of enchanted scale armour. He is highly intelligent & decietful yet has a code of honor. He worships the Daedric Prince Nocturnal & is a great admirer of the infamous & legendary Gray Fox. He stands at 6.4 ft tall, dark grey nearly shoulder length hair, amber colored eyes & steel blue skin. His thieving, stealth, wind magic & archery skills have made him a legend in Lodoss. He has the ability to become invisible, silence his footsteps & scale high buildings via magic but rarely has to use these abilities such is his prowess. He wields a bow made of dragon bone & owns an enchanted Lodossian skull emblazoned torch (yet otherwise unassuming) that burns w/an azure flame that gives light only to the wielder and created by Nocturnal herself, Evren claims to have won this from her in a game of wits in his youth and thus earned her respect. He has a pet Cliff Glider named Razor (having a fondness for reptiles) & owns an inn/tavern called the Dragon's Nest in the city of Kefalonia in the Kingdom of Florensia where the guild's HQ is located. His long lost adoptive father is revealed to be alive, kills his adopted son betraying Luberia despite still caring for Evren & is ultimately slayn by Etrigan and expresses his remorse in his final moments.

Lazarus Mazlan Pipinpadaloxicopolis aka "Mad Maz" born 4E 201 hes a very powerful Druid mage and the missing enigmatic leader the of Illuminati (the Lodossian Mage's Guild in the Kingdom of Shamballa) and was once the apprentice of Dunmer wizard Talvas Telvanni (formerly Fathyron) of Solstheim (who had become a master wizard and humourously very much akin to his own master Neloth and just as longed lived, adopting his intelligence, personality and mannerisms from over exposure). He is aloof, eccentric, scatterbrained and oft times unintelligible yet astonishingly brilliant and possibly insane hence his epithet. Several decades before 4E 520 (around the start of the 6th Thule War) he became withdrawn from public life and confined himself to his tower and rarely left and eventually went missing with evidence of foul play and Zatana was made acting head of the guild. However he simply left to seclude himself in Illum and lived inside a giant mushroom (which he created himself in Telvanni fashion), this was all a ruse intended as a gag to create a mystery, to rid himself of the bothers of life in the Grand Arcanum and devout himself to his research and as a test for worthy adventurers to discover the truth...or so he told Etrigan lol but in truth (partially) he left to uncover what the Thule Society had planned and gave Etrigan the "shepards journal" an ancient tome detailing the history of Lodoss which he acquired from the Knights of Meredor. For many years he had been living in Illum the toxic forest for meditation and research (it was in this way he discovered what the Thule society was up to and their connection to Abeloth as well as what Lumina truly is, discovered Raftel and where Lodossians originate) and helps Etrigan and Melfina defeat the Daedric Prinece Abeloth. He was born the same year and indeed the same day the dragon Alduin returned to Skyrim & is elderly by the time he meets the Luminary. After Abeloth is defeated he reveals everything to the people and travels the world dressed as a begger on a whim.

Myror born 4E 385 he's a Lodossian and the leader of the Pratorean Guard (the ancient assassin's guild of Lodoss predating the dark brotherhood, it was once a legitimate organization but has been out of favor of the Lodossian monarchy since the late 2nd Era). He is legendarly infamous and feared as the most lethal assassin of Lodoss. He is highly skilled stealth, speech and in all forms of combat and magic as well as alchemy and is hailed as the greatest archer in Lodoss. He is ruthless and callous but only kills for money though he does take some pleasure in his work at times. As he tells Etrigan "Unlike the Dark Brotherhood, we are not a romanticized cult of daedra worshippers. We don't partake in barbaric rituals or demonic seances. Our patrons pay us our due and we perform our duties without question. We are contracted assassins, we kill for money. Nothing more, nothing less. We never retire. Once bound to the Pratorean Guard, your in for life. Failure is not tolerated. Any inability to perform your assignment to the letter will be met with immediate extraction from our organization...permanently." "Do we have an agreement?" His birthsign in the shadow and cast invisbility at will, he was born in Liore and became orphaned at an early age and was adopted by the previous leader of the assassins guild and reared as an assassin. The guild plays an integral role in Etrigan's defeat of Abeloth in 4E 520. The Praetorian Guard differs from the dark brotherhood & morag tong in that their assassination's are seen purely as business contracts, they have a militaristic system and lack the eerie dark nature of other assassin guilds as their is no daedra worship or the like. it is highly selective in its recruitment process, orphans are often taken by the Praetorian Guard to be reared as assassins & only the fittest survive the training and iniation.

Sapphira born 4E 403 she's a Druid and the 2nd in command of the Praetorian Guard .She is a highly talented & ruthless assassin who is esp gifted w/daggers, wind, illusion & alteration magic.

Neese born 4E 415 Druid, shes the righthand man (in a manner of speaking) of Evren, her authority w/in the guild is second only to his. She was found by Evren as an abandoned baby and was raised by him and taught her everything there is to thieving. After Evren's death she becomes head of Luberia.

Ness born 4E 494 hes a Druid thief & a member of Luberia. He is the son of Neese and a budding thief despite his young age. He becomes a close friend of Etrigan's.

Lacuba born 4E 432 hes a Druid thief & a prominent member of Luberia (Thieves Guild in Lodoss). He has navy blue hair, light teal eyes, dark purple skin, two fangs protruding upward from the lower lip. hes highly skilled in wind based magic, alchemy, alteration (esp camouflage & silence spell), a highly proficient w/daggers & lockpicking. his forte is the boomerang which is widely used by Lodossian thieves.

Macumba born 4E 450 hes a Druid zoan & the younger brother of Lacuba.  
he's abnormally large as even in his normal state he is 14.5 ft tall & 22 ft tall in his berserker form. he guards the entrace to the Luberian guildhall. He has dark purple hair, navy blue skin, teal colored eyes & two fangs protruding downward from his upper lip. he isn particularly bright but is skilled w/large weapons, his weapon of choice is a large Kefalonian halberd forged w/dragonite.

Remelius born 1E 1234 hes an ancient Druid vampire thief who raised Evren. He was born in the early mid centuries of the 1st era in the secret underground city of Raftel. As an amber eyed Lodossian who is immune to sunlight damage his vampirism was well hid. He eventually left and travelled the world as a young man. During his first journey to Morrowind in 1E 1329 he was seduced by Dark Elf vampire named posing as a prostitute who lured him into a false sense of security and attacked him scratching his chest w/her claws and biting his neck but due to his resilence, strength & quick thinking used his spike tail to gore her through her mid sectiion & fled; fortunately he managed to escape yet a few days later succumbed to vampirism. Unaware of what had happened to him and barely able to control himself in his newly acquired thirst for blood came back to her for answers and help. Amused by this she told him what she was...what he was! An undead immortal, shunning daylight and always pained w/an insatiable hunger for fresh blood. Enraged at his misfortune he attacked her, after a brief scuffle all the while she laughed as she was the only who understood him and he was not a danger to. They spent many decades together and became romantically/sexually involved though gradually a rift grew between them as more and more he gained greater strength and awakened new vampiric abilities such Noxiphilic Sanguivoria (a rare trait in vampires that makes them immune to the harmful effects sunlight normally affecting vampires) much to her delight as this made him far more useful although he gradually grew able to resist his urges and became more selective in his hunting which annoyed her as he targeted only those he considered scum & eventually hunted only wild animals which digusted her. A few years after he only fed upon animals during this time together in High Rock she knew he would soon no longer obey her which she resented & betrayed him which led him to becoming hunted by a pack of Breton werewolf mercenaries however during his final battle with them he transformed into a Vampire Lord and slew the remaining members, one of them still barely alive was questioned by Rem asking him why they hunted him, the dying man revealed his pack was hired by a beatiful Dark Elf woman who payed them richly, heartbroken and wratful he left the werewolf to die. After this he tracked her down to confront her but she had already desserted their hideout and although he searched for many years never saw her again. He created the vampire hunting guild in Lodoss known as "Order of the Virtuous Dawn" at Castle Ilios in northwestern Lodoss and was its leader for many decades until his followers discovered he himself was a vampire and he was forced to flee. A few hundred years past while he laid low working as a mercenary, spy, sabotuer and thief for hire, he was paid to explore and retrieve valauble items from an ancient nordic tomb but accidently sent off a trap which shut the gates trapping him and resulted in over a dozen draguar deathlords & a dragon priest awakening who attacked him, he would have been overwhelmed but fortunately he was saved by a masterful Wood Elf thief/archer (whom he saved decades earlier in Valenwood as a child) whom recognized him. After this the two joined forces and he was accepted into the theives guild of Valenwood which led him into contact with Luberia the guild equivalent in Lodoss.


End file.
